The Game of Smash
by oNITESkye
Summary: possibly an uncreative take on the story ever but this is pretty much the game itself. i tried to implement actual game mechanics as plot-points not to make my story explain the games, but maybe have the games actually represent my story. might continue


"I overlook the world and see all: the evil, the just, the apathetic...what is their motivation to keep going? Where does their strength stem from? Simple...the desire to overcome their foes."

A chuckle echoed into the darkness as a small sphere glowed into existence and projected an image. A mustachioed man clad in red and overalls was fighting, and defeating, a large turtle-like beast. Several more spheres then began glowing dimly until the silhouetted figure was surrounded by nearly a dozen projections: each showing a different hero opposing their respective nemeses.

"I believe I know how to alleviate my boredom...if only for a bit."

SSB

"Ouch...where am I?" Mario slowly raised himself up and reached for his red hat beside him "I beat bowser...but after that, nothing. Did I fall into one of his traps?"

The sun was just beginning to break through the musky dawn. Looking around, he immediately turned to an enormous tower standing against the morning light. Nothing about it seemed menacing, but the sheer grandeur sent chills down his spine. He couldn't quite speak, but he stood to his feet and took a step forward baring a grin across his face.

Chapter 1

Mario made his way through the lonesome field he awoke in and came upon the tower's entranceway. It was even more awe-striking than before. Entering the open passage, he saw several others: some familiar faces, some new, but all sharing a common look of bewilderment. Friends included Yoshi, a helpful dinosaur creature from his own home, and Donkey Kong (DK), a friendly ape that had once abducted his romantic interest at the time. Since then, he had fought for good and was befriended by Mario in a later meeting for a kart-racing tournament. After some greetings, others would be introduced as Fox, a fox-like pilot who claimed to defend his solar system of Lylat from evil influence, and Samus, a heavily armored female bounty hunter, also protecting space from evil. Less extraterrestrial individuals included Link, a green-clad boy wielding a sword and other weapons he used to fight a dark warlock named Ganondorf, and two smaller creatures. One was yellow and repeated the word "Pikachu" and the other a pink ball with a face and stubby limbs. Neither spoke. The yellow rodent was rightly dubbed Pikachu, for obvious reasons, but no one could figure out the name of the pink puffball.

"Kirby."

The pink creature jolted and turned to the one who had spoken his name; as did the others. They saw a cloaked figure observing them from a balcony above them.

"I realize none of you know of me, but I know of all of you in great detail. I've 'collected' what I have deemed as the most prominent fighters I've laid my eyes on. Take these." a draped wall unveiled to show 8 small, octagonal machines. "They will be of use to you in the upcoming events."

"What events would these be?" Samus asked in a polite yet demanding tone as she reached for one of the eight devices.

"The tournament you will all be participating in. I promise it to be in good fun. No harm will come to anyone."

Fox chimed in abruptly "No harm? That guy has a sword!" pointing at Link

"Coming from the space animal with a laser..." retorted Link quietly. Irritated looks were then exchanged. Others continued tinkering with the device granted to them. Yoshi casually slipped it into his mouth and swallowed with a gulp of satisfaction.

"While transporting you here, I have taken the liberty of removing lethal elements from your persons. The sword is blunted, the lasers are diluted to merely stun, and I request that if you have any other lethal abilities, you refrain from their use. For added safety measures, the machine I've given each of you is a shield you may use at any time. I suggest you not lose it, as I do not have any replacements." Yoshi glanced aside feeling a bit troubled. "It can hold up against a decent amount of abuse."

"So we're hear to see who's the best?" Fox asked cockily.

"In a sense. I'm already well aware of each of your prowess. This is a festival of sorts...entertainment."

Fox was already being singled out by the others as "the annoying one" and was definitely not on anyone's friend list. Most of the other fighters seemed quiet and reserved or couldn't talk at all.

"The matches will begin tomorrow. I'll have your opponents posted then. Please familiarize yourselves with the living quarters down the main hallway." the host then retreated from his balcony into a dark corridor for the day.

All the guests made their way down the hall and found twelve fully furnished rooms awaiting them.

Mario glanced around his acquaintances. "What do you all make of this?"

Link merely looked down and grunted. DK shrugged, as did the other speechless creatures. Samus began pushing buttons on her armor.

"I can't reach any of my fellow units or get signal from my ship. I can't seem to map the terrain either. We must be extremely far away from our homes. I don't like it."

Fox replied. "Whatever, armor chick. I'm pretty psyched about this. If you don't care to, I want to have a little spar with you."

"No thanks. I've got more important things to do...like finding out where we are."

"I'll spar with you." Mario stated in a tone that showed he was also a bit excited.

"Perfect. Let's go outside then."

Mario and Fox made their way to the door, dragging the competitive atmosphere along with them. Samus retreated into a bedroom and closed the door. Kirby and Pikachu both seemed content to explore the tower, and the rest opted to observe the exhibition match.

Mario jumped backwards blocking a flurry of kicks from his foe. Fox laughed as Mario struggled to keep on his feet. Mario remembered the shield their host had given them and, when he saw an opportunity, reached to his trouser pocked and pressed it's face hoping for it to activate. A large fluorescent bubble encased his body that repelled Fox's leg and left him to fall to the grass. The shield faded.

"Whoa. That's convenient." Mario regained his posture and dashed towards the still dazed fox. The onlookers looked at their own shield generators and placed them for convenience save Yoshi whom adopted a more worried expression.

He quickly rolled backwards, drew his pistol, and launched a barrage of beams towards Mario who once again tapped his shield and it easily deflected them away, but still was forced to stop his advance. Fox saw his chance and quickly reached out and grabbed Mario through the shield, shattering it.

"So they're not absolute shields, I see." Fox said as he thrust his shoulder into Mario's chest throwing him backwards to the ground. Both fighters breathed heavily.

"I'm willing to say you won this one, Fox. I hope we can spar again sometime."

"You're not bad yourself, Overalls." he said through a smirk and reaching out a hand. "I think I'm about done for the day."

Everyone being in agreement, they returned to the living quarters to retire. They found seven of the twelve rooms occupied. Samus emerged, still in her armor, reporting no progress in her attempts. The remaining rooms held no response to their knocking. Two could be assumed to be the silent fuzzballs, but the remaining four gave no clues to their occupants.

Fox crossed his arms and leaned against a door frame. "We might be in for some trouble in the morning."

"Welcome! This gathering of brothers fighting for justice, can finally get underway. I pray you all slept soundly and are prepared for the day's events. We will first-"

"Wait wait wait." interrupted Fox. " Who was in those other rooms? It's still just the eight of us here."

"You will meet the remaining competitors soon enough." I have set this up as a single elimination tournament. Once eliminated or between rounds, you may use any of my arenas not in use for friendly sparring. But I must encourage you all to stay within the walls of my castle."

The walls encompassed the yard and the tower itself: low enough to not bring attention to them, but tall enough that one couldn't see anything beyond them except distant mountains behind a layer of clouds. This was quite unsettling for the guests.

"The first match will be between Link and Mario. Please make your way towards corridor B towards the Hyrule Temple arena."

Link's eyes widened. "You're sending us to Hyrule?"

"Not quite. It is merely a replica designed by me especially for this occasion."

Link and Mario exchanged glances and turned to the corridor leading to their stage. In a dark chamber at the end of the hall, there stood before them a car set on a track. They boarded it and it swiftly sped away through the darkness and into a bright contrasting light. As his eyes adjusted, Mario looked confusedly at the sky which seemed so different than the previous one, though he couldn't imagine that this spacious field could lie indoors. Glancing over, Link stared in utter amazement at the green-roofed castle that stood under the dull gray sky.

"...Home..."


End file.
